Shadows and Scars
by Professional Noob
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is my version of batman's origin story. This is primarily a batman story, but expect appearances from other DC Characters, and perhaps a few marvel ones. Enjoy!


**Solomon Wayne Courthouse**

* * *

It's been Ten years since my Family Died. Ten years since he killed them all, my Mother, my Father and my three Brothers. And here I am sitting in a Courthouse named after my Grandfather. Waiting for justice to be served on the man who killed my Parents. Waiting to get my revenge. Siting on either side of me are Alfred, my Fathers Butler, and my Therapist Dr Harlene Quinzel. In Front of me is my Lawyer, Matt Murdoch. The 21 year-old blind man may be inexperienced, but in the Courtroom he has the skill of someone who has been at this for Decades. But as good as my companions are I wish Oliver was here. He had been there for me when my family was murdered.

The Trial is about to begin, Matt turns around and hands me an Official Looking document, It's the case file on the murder of my family. I Pick it up and Skim through it, I already know most of the information. I skip to the information on today's defendant, the Latest of many. His name is Unknown, as is his Date and Place of Birth, His Parents and any other relatives. The Police only have his Mug shot, his DNA his Finger-prints and a nickname, "Mr J". He called himself that when they asked him for his name and he was unable to respond. As I read on I find that this man's mental state is extremely unstable, he has amnesia and has taken to rubbing the blood of his victims into his Hooded Jacket. Just like he did to my Family.

I take a moment to survey the room, At the back of the room are at Least 20 police Officers. And a Medical team consisting of 2 doctors, and a Variety of Nurses, on standby. At the Front is Mr J along with Harvey Dent, one of the Lawyers from Gotham Legal aid. Lastly I see him, Mr J, He is in a Straight Jacket which is shackled to a Concrete Chair, which is bolted to the ground. Obviously this guy is Dangerous.

"This Court is now in Session" Calls the Judge.

"Bruce, calm down" whispers Dr Quinzel, she can see the anger on my face. I try to calm down but it isn't working "Mr J" ruined my life, I am trying my best not to run up and strangle him right now, But I'm patient, I will wait

"Will the Defendant please rise" The Judge calls. Looks at the shackles wordlessly, he can't get up. Realising his mistake the Judge skips to the next bit "How do you chose to plea?" Mr J leans forward

"Your dishonour..."

"Your Honour" His Lawyer Interrupts. "The Defendant submits a plea of Insanity"

"I'm Not Crazy!" the Man Screams he gets up and starts walking toward his Lawyer. Put the police subdue his easily, as if he wanted to be. _How did he escape the shackles? _I wonder.

"I now call upon the witness for the prosecution, Mr Bruce Wayne" says the Judge. I get up and enter the witness box. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Your Honour, esteemed members of the Jury. Ten years ago my Family were murdered by a man in a White hood" I looked at the Man "He was carrying this" I draw a Revolver from my Pocket. The Police get up from their seats, they start to approach, my voice quickens. "He had Six Shots." I point to the First empty slot "Mum" I point to the second "Dad" I point to the Third "Richard" I point to the Fourth "Jason" I point to the Fifth "Tim" I point to the Sixth shot, the only one that is still loaded. "This Last Shot was meant for me. But he didn't use it, He just walked over and covered his Hood with their Blood. Then he walked away. He didn't kill me, instead he left me, alone and eight year old orphan" I pointed the Gun at Him and the Police break into a run "Why didn't you kill me?" I ask Him. He doesn't answer, He just starts counting down under his Breath. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?!" I scream at him. He doesn't answer. The cops are nearly on me, this is my last chance. It's now or never. So I pull the Trigger. Time feels like it has gone into slow motion. The Bullet flies out of the barrel barely he nearest Cop, the man turns his head away and the bullet enters his left cheek and then shoots out the right, his mouth is torn wide open his blood fills his mouth but he docent die, He Just Laughs until a Cop throws me to the ground and I Black Out.


End file.
